Calurosa Navidad
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Navidad, época de paz y armonía, pero para Seto Kaiba nada podía salirle como lo planea, no es que se queje, después de todo, las visitas maritales en noche buena no están nada mal. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 07 de Diciembre


**Calurosa navidad**

 **Resumen** : Navidad, época de paz y armonía, pero para Seto Kaiba nada podía salirle como lo planea, no es que se queje, después de todo, las visitas maritales en noche buena no están nada mal.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

07 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Yu gi oh

 **Personajes:** Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheller

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Si había algo que molestaba al CEO de las empresas Kaiba era que le dieran trabajo de más e innecesario. Lo peor de todo es que era navidad, quería pasarlo con su familia, pero el idiota que dejó a cargo se _encargó_ de dejarlo todo hecho un desastre. Estaba a punto de perder un trato de millones por culpa de ese mentecato y tuvo que levantarse a las seis de la mañana del 25 de diciembre sólo para ir a la oficina y revisar nuevamente todo el "Proyecto Petra" que incluía una gran cantidad de recursos inyectados a empresas extranjeras con el fin de recibir ganancias a un muy corto plazo. Claro, todo hubiera sido perfecto en cualquier época del año, pero no hoy. No cuando quería ver a su hijo abrir los regalos que compró para él. Poder desayunar con su pareja y complacerlo en lo que quisiera. Si bien no era un hombre muy cariñoso eso no quería decir que no tuviera un punto más suave con su familia.

Golpearon la puerta y estuvo tentado a gritar que no quería a nadie en la faz de la tierra, pero recordó las fechas y se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser más amable de vez en cuando.

-Adelante –dijo poco convencido, sin prestar mucha atención a quien lo interrumpía.

-Mucho trabajo por lo visto –dijo desde la entrada apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No te esperaba por aquí, Joey –dijo al tiempo en que dejaba los papeles de lado y hacía su silla hacia atrás dándole una mirada intensa al hombre en la entrada.

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que mi esposo decidió abandonarme el día de navidad, decidí venir a ponerle los cuernos con un magnate.

-Pero que gracioso –dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. Supongo que Max está con alguno de tus amigos.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo acercándose finalmente-. Lo deje con Yami y Yugi, los demás andan de viaje y con ellos se ha quedado antes.

-Por lo visto planeaste las cosas para quedarte por bastante tiempo –vio con satisfacción como Joey se sentaba descaradamente en el frente suyo en el escritorio, abriendo las piernas para que pudiera ubicarse entre ellas.

-Sabes que sí –enrolló las manos tras el cuello de Seto y lo acercó para darle un beso húmedo.

-Está visita se está poniendo cada vez más interesante –dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo y agarrándolo por las nalgas para pararse y caminar con él hasta el sofá que había cerca del escritorio.

-Espero que lo sea para ambos, Kaiba, porque esta vez el trabajo no será una escusa.

-Nunca pongo escusas, Wheller. Eso deberías saberlo ya.

-Ahora hablas de más, Kaiba… manos a la obra.

No hubo mucho más que decir después de eso. Las ropas de ambos se esparcieron por el suelo del despacho y quedaron regadas como las manos de Seto que se deslizaban con absoluto amor en el cuerpo de su esposo, acariciaba cada pliegue, cada lunar, la cicatriz de la cesárea en el vientre de Joey, esa donde salió si hijo Max cuando sólo tenían diecisiete años. De eso ya habían pasado cinco años y lo seguía tratando con el mismo cuidado con que lo trató la primera vez.

Se encargó de tranquilizarlo al momento de la penetración, siendo consciente de que Joey nunca le diría que parara. Era por eso mismo que debía hacerlo él, porque sabía que de ser de otro modo, podría causarle un gran daño a su pareja sin siquiera notarlo.

Mientras tanto Joey se dejaba amar, dejaba que su esposo lo adorara como siempre lo hacía, porque siempre era lo mismo con Seto. Sólo amor había en esos actos.

No dejaron de amarse hasta después de unas horas, cuando el cansancio los venció y quedaron abrazados en un lio de brazos y piernas sobre la alfombra del despacho. Sólo se necesitaba ellos ahora.

-Fue bueno –dijo Joey dejando un beso en el pecho de su esposo que acariciaba su espalda con parsimonia.

-Siempre lo es…

-Esta vez es especial –le cortó apoyándose en el codo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Estoy embarazado, Seto. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

-No es malo –dijo sonriendo de lado atrayendo a Joey para dejar un beso en su frente-. Sueles ponerte más ardiente cuando llevas un niño.

-Idiota -le insultó divertido aunque él sabía que era verdad. No que le molestara, Seto siempre lo satisfacía.

Fin

N/A: forum


End file.
